


i'm used to being a joke

by plutomurphy



Series: murphamy one shots :) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Banter, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murphamy - Freeform, Sobbing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The 100 - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy
Summary: Wrong. Bellamy was very, very, painfully wrong and he knew he was as soon as he popped the question and Murphy’s hard stare dissolved into a shy smile, his eyes lighting up from excitement like firecrackers. Bellamy could feel his heart sink in his chest.-When Atom dares Bellamy to ask his archenemy John Murphy to the Yule Ball he doesn't think for a second that Murphy will actually say yes. In the end as it turns out, Bellamy Blake was wrong about more things than one.
Relationships: Atom & Bellamy Blake, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Emori, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/Raven Reyes, John Mbege & John Murphy
Series: murphamy one shots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	i'm used to being a joke

**Author's Note:**

> this title was based off of the song if i'm being honest by dodie clark !! this fic is heavily based on this song's lyrics so i recommend u give it a listen :) hope u all enjoy remember to leave a comment & lmk what u think

“Oh, c’mon Blake is that all you’ve got? What are you? Scared?” John Murphy asked with an entertained grin. 

“Oh, you little-”

“Boys, stop this nonsense at once,” Severus Snape drawled in a fatigued fashion. Bellamy Blake and John Murphy looked at Professor Snape fearfully as they both shut their mouths and lowered their wands. “Good. Now don’t you all have somewhere to be?” he said to the boys and the group of students surrounding them. 

Murphy and his close friends, Clarke and Emori, followed him down the hallway to their potions class that the three of them annoyingly shared with the Gryffindor students. 

“Geez, Murph when are you just gonna tell the boy how you feel inside of snarling at him like some feral animal?” Clarke said to Murphy, her books clutched to her chest. 

“Yeah, what she said,” Emori replied. 

Murphy rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I have any other way to get Bellamy’s attention and besides, what would Hogwarts’ star student want with a guy like me? He could have any girl or guy that he wants,” he sighed. 

“Well, you don’t know if it’s not you that he wants until you ask him y'know,” Emori said. 

“Plus the Yule Ball is coming up. You could ask him,” Clarke suggested. The girls both gave Murphy a smirk with their eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah right, like he’d ever say yes to me.”

The three Slytherins walked into the potions room and were greeted by Professor Slughorn who was standing excitedly in front of a steaming cauldron. 

“Good afternoon students! Today we are going to be learning about the wizard world’s most powerful and dangerous love potion. Can anyone tell me what it’s called?” Clarke raises her hand confidently. “Yes, Miss Griffin?”

“The potion’s called Amortentia.” Slughorn nodded. 

“Now Amortentia is a very dangerous potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It is also known to have varying scents and to produce the aroma of what the person smelling it finds attractive or likes. Would anybody like to share what they smell with the class?” When nobody volunteered, Slughorn looked at Murphy expectedly. 

“How about you Mr. Murphy?”

Murphy sighed, anxiety filling his chest as he walked closer to the cauldron and wafted it up to his nose. “Um- teakwood? Chocolate? Maybe cinnamon?” he said quietly. Clarke and Emori looked at their friend with pity. Of course, the potion smelled like Bellamy, just great. 

Murphy glanced up at Bellamy after he spoke, catching the attention of another Gryffindor boy. “Hey psst, Bellamy,” Bellamy’s friend Atom whispered amidst Slughorn’s lesson. 

“What?” Bellamy whispered back. 

“Y’know, Murphy’s Amortentia potion description sounded a lot like your stupid cologne. You think the guy’s gay for you or something?” Atom said with a joking grin. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “He better not be. I don’t want his sharp tongue anywhere near my mouth.”

“What if we found out?”

“Come again?” Bellamy looked at Atom like he had just suggested they enter the forbidden forest. 

“You should ask him to the Yule Ball, just to see. He does seem pretty obsessed with you for somebody that claims he loathes you. C’mon it’ll only be for a night and the guys will get a kick out of it.” 

“I don’t know Atom. Doesn’t that seem kind of cruel if he is into me? That it’s all a big joke?”

“The guy’s have been a royal asshole to you ever since you met back in first year. The asshat deserves it if anything.” Bellamy looked from Murphy back at Atom and to Murphy again. 

Atom did have a point, Murphy did kind of deserve it. Besides, there was no way Murphy liked him anyway so surely he wouldn’t say yes and Bellamy wouldn’t have to deal with it at all in the first place, right?

-

Wrong. Bellamy was very, very, painfully wrong and he knew he knew it as soon as he popped the question and Murphy’s hard stare dissolved into a shy smile, his eyes lighting up from excitement like firecrackers. Bellamy could feel his heart sink in his chest. 

“I’ll meet you there?” Murphy asked Bellamy carefully. Bellamy thought it was the only time he’d ever heard Murphy speak to him like he wasn’t a feral beast ready to strike. 

“Yep,” Bellamy said, popping the ‘p’ and turning around to look at Atom with crazed eyes.

“Nice job big guy,” Atom said, slapping Bellamy on the shoulder. Bellamy gave him a worried look. “What? I thought we were excited about this.”

“I didn’t think he’d actually say yes! Two wrongs don’t make it right Atom!” Bellamy ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging at the curls roughly. 

“It’ll be fine man, just go to the dance with him and let him down easy. He doesn’t have to know it was a joke,” Atom reassured him. 

“Thank you,” Bellamy sighed. God, he was so screwed. 

-

“Holy shit, no way.” Emori heard Clarke say as she made her way into the Slytherin common room, carrying over bottles of butterbeer that she had stashed under her bed.

Clarke and Murphy both appeared to be bursting with joy. “What’d I miss?”

“Bellamy asked Murphy to the Yule Ball,” Clarke squealed. 

“I told you so!” Emori said with a smile. Normally, Murphy would’ve made some stupid quip back at Emori for telling him she was right and he was wrong but he was way too drunk on dopamine to care. 

“I just can’t believe he actually feels the same way it feels, so unreal? I don’t even know what to do with myself,” Murphy said, smiling harder than he had in while. “Do you guys have dates yet too?”

Clarke and Emori both nodded. “I’m going with Raven. She’s a Ravenclaw that I met at Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago,” Emori said. 

“Raven Reyes? Like insanely smart and good with technology and one of the most powerful witches in our class Raven Reyes?” Clarke said, her eyes wide. Emori nodded proudly. 

“What about you Clarke? Who’s the lucky date?”

“You guys know Lexa Woods?”

“The Slytherin seeker?” Murphy asked. Clarke nodded in response. “No fucking way! We all lucked out this year didn’t we?” 

After a moment of drinking and laughing Clarke spoke up again, “I just got a great idea,” Emori and Murphy turned to look at her, “let’s go shopping for new dress robes.”

“You read my mind,” Emori said and Murphy smiled, following them down the hall so they could change and take a much-needed trip to Hogsmeade.

-

Murphy was pacing nervously in front of the mirror in his room, his Slytherin roommates looking at him with sympathy. “Why are you so nervous Murph? This is like your dream come true isn’t it?” Mbege asked him, rubbing a comforting hand on Murphy’s sleeve. 

“I don’t know it all just seems too good to be true. What if it’s a joke or he sees me and decides he changed his mind? Or what if-”

“-Buddy you’re spiraling. Just take a deep breath and remember that me, Clarke, Emori- we’ve got your back tonight. If anything happens we’ll be there okay?” Murphy smiled back at his friend and adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror with determination. He fixed his hair to keep it back and out of his face with gel but not too much so it wasn’t sticking up but still looked neat. His robes were a mix of a shiny onyx color and navy blue swirly paisley patterns. The robes were expensive but he was sure his father wouldn’t mind just this once. 

“Hey, handsome. Look at you all cleaned up,” Clarke praised when she got a good look at Murphy. 

“You two don’t look too bad yourselves,” Murphy smirked. 

Emori was clad in a satin blue dress similar to how Murphy’s robes glistened in the light but the color was a lighter, more royal blue, and the fabric was plain but still classy. Clarke stood next to her in a coral pink dress that was loose and long that hugged her figure nicely and complimented her complexion. 

“I think we’re ready to take on the town, don't you think ladies?” Emori said with a smirk moving her arms so that each of her friends could link their arm around hers. Murphy rolled his eyes at Emori’s comment but still smiled. This would certainly be a night to remember. 

-

Murphy’s nerves that had faded in the common room had come back in full swing the second he saw Bellamy in his black and white traditional robes. The guy looked like a model with his deep chocolate eyes with freckled face to match. The curls on his head were curling around the nape of his neck that was dusted so elegantly with freckles that stretched on for miles.

“Murphy!” Bellamy said, finally noticing his date after Murphy had been staring at him for an uncomfortably long time. Murphy watched as his two friends were already with their dates pointed at Bellamy urging Murphy to go with him frantically. 

“Hey Blake. You look good- not as good as me of course-” Murphy flirted, trying to will the blush off of his pale cheekbones. 

“-I like the blue. Really brings out your eyes,” Bellamy complimented. “You wanna dance?” 

“I don’t know. Not really much of a dancer,” Murphy shrugged. 

“Oh, c’mon it’s a ball. Don’t be a buzzkill,” Bellamy said, grabbing Murphy’s wrist gently and pulling him to the center of the crowd. 

Murphy looked at Bellamy with admiration as he started to dance with confidence Murphy wished he had, trying to encourage Murphy to do the same. And although Murphy certainly wasn’t an amazing dancer, with Bellamy’s stare distracting him, he was still having fun. 

The two of them danced through the night, not talking too much other than some banter and flirting. It was similar to the way they usually interacted in the halls, just this time with less malice and more want. Murphy’s legs aches from bouncing with the crowd and his face ached from smiling, and surprisingly enough, Bellamy felt his face aching too.

“Hey, Bell. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Atom’s voice yelled, pulling him out of his fantasy world; the one with just him and Murphy in it. 

“I’ll be right back,” Bellamy said, leaving Murphy on the dance floor by himself. Murphy didn’t really mind being left alone for a moment. He was tired, and went to sit down on some steps in the same direction Bellamy and Atom had walked off to while he waited for Bellamy.

Murphy wasn’t sure what washed over him but suddenly he was hot all over and filled to the brim with adrenaline. He was going to kiss Bellamy, this was it, he was finally going to do it. 

“Oh come on Bellamy what do you even mean he’s not that bad. He’s Murphy!” Atom said looking at Bellamy incredulously. 

“I don’t know! I think I actually kind of like him. He’s not so bad when his smart mouth isn’t being used to torment me.”

“Are you seriously forgetting that this was just a joke? What about that chick you were into? Echo? Do you really think your parents are gonna be cool with you dating not only a Slytherin but John Murphy? Think Bellamy!” Atom said, exasperated. 

Bellamy rubbed his eyes with his hand and adjusted the collar on his shirt, letting the cool air hit his sweaty skin. Then, to his horror, when he glanced back up Atom was looking at a red-eyed John Murphy with a makeshift bouquet that he had stolen from the floral centerpieces in one of his shaking hands. 

“Shit- Murphy wait-” Bellamy tried to say, but Murphy had already dropped the flowers and was moving up the stairs to go back to his room. 

“Murphy! Murphy, come on!” Bellamy continued to yell, following him up the stairs.

“Save it, Blake,” Murphy said with a snarl, not turning around to face Murphy. He continued running but Bellamy was taller and his legs were longer so it wasn’t hard for him to catch up with Murphy. 

“Murphy please can we just-” Bellamy grabbed Murphy’s arm trying to get Murphy to face him. 

“-fuck off,” Murphy muttered, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back sobs. Murphy looked at Bellamy through his blurry vision giving him one last look before he stormed off, ripping Bellamy’s hand from his arm violently. 

“Merlin I really fucked up,” Bellamy mumbled to himself as he watched Murphy disappear behind a wall.

-

Once Murphy got back to his bedroom he crumpled to the floor next to his bed letting out shaking sobs every few seconds. He felt his world begin to crash around him as his heart rate quickened. How could he have been so stupid? 

Murphy ripped off the stupid robes, crying harder when he looked at the navy blue color. Murphy remembered how Bellamy commented on the blue matching his eyes and it made him want to scream and burn every blue article of clothing he owned. 

Murphy didn’t know how long he sat there in only his button-down shirt and boxers underneath a big fluffy blanket staring at the wall, but it had to have been a while since everybody from the ball had made their way back to the dorms. 

“Hey, Murphy. How’d the big night go? Surprised you’re staying the night here with the way you guys were looking at each other!” Mbege said with a provocative tone. Murphy had his back to him so Mbege hadn’t noticed Murphy’s downcast state, at least not until his words caused Murphy to let out a broken sob. 

“Murphy?” Mbege said, turning around to see his friend sobbing on the floor. “Hey- look at me, Murphy. What happened?” Mbege asked, now at his friend's side with a hand on his shoulder. 

“It was- It was all a joke. A stupid fucking joke,” Murphy said in between sniffles and sobs. Mbege’s vision went red. 

“I’ll kill him- I’ll fucking-”

“-Mbege,” Murphy whispered, tugging on his friend's arm. Mbege softened at his friend's saddened voice and he helped Murphy up so he could sit on his bed as more tears rolled down Murphy’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay Murphy. Shh, it’s okay I gotcha,” Mbege said, holding his friend in his arms as he cried. 

After a couple minutes Murphy lifted his head off of Mbege’s shoulder with a pounding headache. “You want me to go get Emori and Clarke? We can all get a little tipsy and have fun like usual? That would be nice right? Take your mind off of things?” 

Murphy shrugged. His head hurt and he was pretty tired but getting drunk sounded great and he wouldn’t mind seeing Clarke and Emori, they were his best friends after all. 

Mbege came back quickly with two sullen-looking girls. It made Murphy a little angry that they seemed to be walking on eggshells around him before he’d even said anything, but he knew they meant well and kept his snarky comments to himself. 

“Hey,” Murphy croaked out with a wet laugh. 

“Oh honey,” Clarke started and the two girls brought Murphy into a hug as he cried again, getting Emori’s shirt a little wet with his tears. He didn’t sob this time but his body still shook and his eyes were beginning to hurt. 

“I brought the goods!” Emori said with a mischievous smile that made Murphy grin. He was so lucky to have friends like this and for a moment he actually forgot about how miserable and humiliated he felt just a few hours ago. Mbege, Clarke, and Emori were the absolute best. 

-

“Psst Murphy! Murphy!” Bellamy whispered from his seat in the potions classroom. Clarke rolled her eyes and put her hand on Murphy’s arm. 

It had been a few weeks since the Yule Ball and Bellamy was persistent as ever to get Murphy’s attention. It was surprising that he hadn’t given up after that long too, to Bellamy, Murphy, and all the other witnesses.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. Leave him alone Bellamy,” she growled. Bellamy put his hands up in self-defense. 

“I just want to explain myself. Can he at least tell me he doesn’t want to talk to me himself?” Bellamy asked in a hushed voice. 

“He is sitting right here,” Murphy said chiming in, “and for the record Clarke is right. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Bellamy sighed, “Murphy, please. What do you want? I’ll give you money? Booze? Literally anything I just-”

“-Bellamy? Is there something you would like to share with the class?” Professor Slughorn said, interrupting him. Bellamy’s face grew slightly red and he shook his head. 

“That’s five points from Gryffindor. Save your drama for outside of my class, yes?” Bellamy nodded solemnly and Slughorn continued with his lesson. 

After class ended, annoyingly enough, Bellamy attempted to talk to Murphy again. “I just need five minutes Murphy. Please.” 

Emori and Clarke stood protectively behind him creating a barrier between him and Murphy. “He doesn’t want to talk to you, Bellamy. Just go away and find some new chick to bone like you usually do,” Emori said. 

“Really? You’re slut-shaming me now? Christ- just let me talk to him!” 

“Blake I swear to-” Emori started to tell him off again, her hands crossed in front of her chest, but Murphy cut her off. 

“-It’s fine guys. He won’t leave me alone unless I let him talk.”

“You sure?” Clarke asked him and he nodded, walking in the opposite direction that he and his friends were heading in. 

“You coming hotshot?” Murphy asked Bellamy when he realized he wasn’t following him. Bellamy looked like he was about to reply but he just followed Murphy into a secluded hallway instead. 

“Alright, what do you want?” 

“I wanted to, first of all, say that I’m sorry,” Bellamy said. He tried to meet Murphy’s eyes as he spoke but they refused to meet his. “Also that I like you, a lot actually, and I know that this started off as a joke but I-”

“-But you what Blake? What am I supposed to do? Run into your arms and forgive you for being a total asshole and humiliating me? Fat chance. We’re done here,” Murphy said trying to turn to walk away but Bellamy stopped him, grabbing his bicep with one hand and Murphy’s jaw with the other. Before Murphy could object, Bellamy’s lips were on his. 

Murphy wanted to pull away, he really did, but it was just so damn hard when Bellamy was an incredible kisser and the taste of his tongue on Murphy’s lips was like nicotine. 

Bellamy continued to deepen the kiss, moving his hand on Murphy’s arm to hold Murphy’s waist against him firmly. Murphy let his body go slack under Bellamy’s arms, falling against the cool brick walls of the hallway they were in. Bellamy pressed Murphy a little harder into the wall started to press kisses along Murphy’s jaw, causing him to let his head fall against the wall behind them. 

“Bellamy-” Something about Bellamy’s first name on Murphy’s tongue set a fire in him as he moved his lips from Murphy’s neck back up to Murphy’s mouth. 

“I. Really. Really. Like. You,” Bellamy said punctuating every word with a soft kiss on Murphy’s flushed face. He then pulled back to look at Murphy whose eyes were dilated and lips were still glossy with Bellamy’s saliva. 

“Even though I have a sharp tongue?”

“Especially because of your sharp tongue,” Bellamy replied suggestively bringing Murphy’s mouth back up to him with his fingers under Murphy’s chin. Bellamy pulled back from the kiss and looked into Murphy’s eyes. “You have really beautiful eyes y’know. I could go swimming in those things.”

Murphy rolled his eyes with a big smile on his face. Murphy really wanted to believe Bellamy had real feelings for him, and the way Bellamy looked was looking at him was starting to make him believe it. 

“I’m never going to betray you or lie to you ever again if you give me the chance to prove myself to you okay? I promise,” Bellamy said firmly. Murphy just smiled and put his lips back on Bellamy’s as a response, making out with him once again. 

“Hey, Murphy? Is everything oka-” said Emori’s voice from the other end of the hall. The girls had gone to check on their friend and make sure things were going smoothly, since both he and Murphy were absent from the dining hall. 

“Well, I guess that answers that question,” Clarke said. Murphy gently pushed Bellamy off of him, smoothing down his hair and robes to clear his throat. 

“Uh, hey guys?” Murphy said awkwardly. His friends had fought so fiercely for Bellamy to stay away from him after what he did. It almost made him feel bad that he let the guy make out with him without so much as a shove of protest. 

“So, you guys worked things out I take it?” Emori asked. 

Bellamy scratched the back of his neck nervously before looking over at Murphy lovingly. “I guess we did,” Murphy said. 

“You wanna go eat now?” Bellamy asked Murphy. Murphy nodded in response and the four of them made their way down the hallway towards the dining hall, Murphy and Bellamy hand-in-hand. 

Just before they got there, however, Clarke pulled Bellamy back lightly. “You hurt him again and we will seriously mess you up. Got that?” she said into Bellamy’s ear, waiting for him to nod.

“You have my word,” he said, putting his hand back in Murphy’s before bringing it up to his hand and kissing Murphy’s knuckles. 

“Hogsmeade this weekend? Just you and me?” Bellamy asked Murphy. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Is this a joke too?” 

Bellamy shook his head. “I’m not much of a comedian Murphy. I think I should kill it with the jokes for a while, don’t you think?” Bellamy asked him. “So what do you say? Will you go out with me? For real this time?”

Murphy looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Bellamy, meeting his eyes. “Okay fine, since you’re so persistent. But you’re paying and I want you to bring me flowers.”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Bellamy flirted, walking into the dining hall with his hand in Murphy’s. He should’ve cared more about the strange stares they got, since he was holding hands with his archenemy and everything, but Bellamy found that he actually didn’t mind the stares. 

“Alright, lovebirds quit the canoodling, and let’s get some food eh?” Clarke said nudging their hands apart. 

Murphy and Bellamy sat at their house tables across from one another so that they could mouth stupid flirtatious remarks at each other throughout dinner. 

“Loverboy is staring at you again,” Mbege grumbled, still pissed off at Bellamy for what he had done. Murphy looked to Bellamy who was staring at him like he’d hung the stars in the sky.

“Let him stare. He probably has a lot to catch up on since I’ve been staring at him for years,” Murphy said with a chuckle, waving at Bellamy who just smiled back at him. He wasn’t even sure when Bellamy had started liking Murphy back. Was it subconsciously before the ball? During it? In the weeks that followed? Though Murphy decided he didn’t care. All that he cared about was that holy fucking shit, he had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend was motherfucking Bellamy Blake. 

This was going to be an interesting year. 


End file.
